


Next To You

by thescroller



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescroller/pseuds/thescroller
Summary: An unexpected death brings them back together, but neither are prepared for the feelings they once had to remerge; especially given the circumstances. Jensen is determined to prove that he will be there for her, even if he hasn’t been in quite some time. Things are bound to get messy, but who said love wasn’t?





	1. Chapter 1

_**COMING SOON.** _


	2. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: none.

**1.**

You stared at the nameless faces before you blankly. 

All of the, somewhat, familiar voices of loved ones, some of whom had come from all over the country to send their condolences. Not that it mattered; nothing that was said or done for you during this small window of time that they were sharing this space with you would bring back your Pops. 

“Y/N, I got here as soon as I heard,” the woman in front of you threw her arms around you in an overwhelming embrace. “I still can’t believe he is gone. And so suddenly.” 

Giving a stiff nod, you muttered something that you hoped resembled a thanks before a strong arm came in contact with your waist, pulling you closer to the source of it’s warmth while a even more familiar voice echoed out the words you still had been able to bring yourself to say. 

“Thank you so much for coming,” Dom’s effortless tone smoothed it’s way over the conversation. “I know it means a lot to Y/N that you are here right now.” He gave your waist a small squeeze before continuing, “She’s still coming to terms with everything right now.” 

“Of course!” The auburn haired woman shook her head frantically while giving you a sympathetic look. “I can only imagine what she is going through.” 

You hated the fact that your boyfriend and more then likely one of your second or third cousins were talking about you like you weren’t standing awkwardly in-between them. But the more reasonable part of your brain knew that you really hadn’t been able to make words since last weekend. The phone call was still echoing around in your brain like an old video tape stuck on repeat; every time you started to come to terms with was going on, your world came crashing down all over again. 

“Baby?” Dom’s voice broke through your thoughts once more. 

Turning you face the calm features of the man you had been living with for the eight months, his brown eyes were etched with something close to concern, but they travelled too much to the patrons around you both. “Yes?”

“The service is about to start.” He gave you another soft squeeze, turning you away from the February chill that kept creeping in through the door. “Are you ready?” 

The knot that had been living in your throat for the last couple of days tightened even more. Despite that, you gave Dom a tight smile. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Everything felt heavy as the two of you made your way past the rows of people that were sitting on either side of the church aisle, a sea of black clashing against the large white coffin displayed for everyone to see. Even while avoiding glancing at the open casket, you could still see the profile of Pops and it was taking everything in your power not to give in to the weeping mess you wanted to be so badly. 

“Just like we rehearsed baby,” Dom whispered in your ear, leading you up to the podium where a lone, slender microphone sat waiting to have your carefully prepared speech poured into it. “Just keep your eyes on me and everything will be over before you know it.” 

With a nod of your head, you took a deep breath. Closing your eyes briefly, you said a silent prayer to whoever was listening that you could get through this in one piece. That you could get through all these words that had been left unsaid in front of all these people, including the one that had spurred the break down of your relationship with your grandfather. 

“Thank you all for joining me on this gloomy February afternoon,” you started, all too aware of the dead man behind you. “I know that this is the last place that we would want to be on a Saturday, but rest assured that your presence would have meant the world to Pops.” 

Your voice hitched. “Pops.. Pops was a great man. He was the kind of man that welcomed anyone and everyone into his home. If you ever needed a hot meal, a place to crash, or even just someone to listen to your woes - Pops was always there with open arms to make you feel like part of the family.” 

Searching the crowd, you found Dom watching you intently. His eyes grazed over your frame probably noticing the fact that you hadn’t eaten all week, despite the fact that you had assured him you would when he was at work. When he caught you looking at him, he sat up a bit straighter and gave you a small smile - but even at the distance you two were at, you couldn’t help, but notice it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“I could stand up here for hours, just talking about the kind, wonderful, non-judgmental man that my grandfather was, but instead I would like to talk about one of my most fond memories. It was back in high school,” you glanced down at your small little notes in front of you, trying to calm the jitters that were running through your hands. “Pops had promised a friend of mine and myself that he would take us for driving lessons and -” 

The loud, straining creak of the old church door opening stopped you mid-sentence and more than half the crowd turned towards the source of the noise. You had been struggling to with proper breathing all day, but the man that slipped through that small crack in the door knocked the wind right out of you. 

“Jensen.” 

His eyes, though there was quite some distance between where the two of you were standing, crinkled up at the edges and the jade within them brightened against the darkness that was all throughout the room. “Uh, sorry, I’m late.”


	3. 2.

2.

“Who is Jensen again?” Dom asked immediately once your emotional speech was finished and you made your way over to where he was sitting, completely ignoring the way you were furiously wiping away the tears from your eyes. “I’ve never heard you mention him before.” 

Another swipe at your cheeks and you noticed that your fingers were looking black, probably from how your supposed waterproof mascara was running. “He’s just a friend Dom.” 

“Just a friend?” 

It wasn’t hard for you to notice the possessive tone in his voice. “Yes baby, he’s just a friend.” 

He huffed and leaned back in his seat, his posture frigid and cold compared to what felt like moments ago. “If only you saw the way your face lit up the moment he crossed into the church.” 

Your face instantly heated when he said that; although it was hard to determine if it was from embarrassment at the fact that he had noticed something so small or because you had been caught trying to hide something from him. Not that it was really a big deal, you didn’t know all of the women that he had been with prior to you nor did you think you would really want to know. 

“Well, it’s been several years since I’ve seen him.” 

If a looks could kill, his would have slaughtered. “It’s been several years since you’ve seen Connie and you’ve barely said two words to her today.” 

Now the sigh you released was nothing, but annoyed. “Seriously Dom. I’m not in the mood right now to nit pick all of the people I have spoken to today versus over the last couple of years.” 

There was another huff and you focused your eyes forward, seeing how your Pops was laying peacefully behind where your Aunt Rachelle was sobbing her way through her own story. You just tuned out Dom’s little hissy fit next to you and thought about how different things would be if your Pops would just wake up from this deep slumber he had been in for the last week. 

—

_“Jensen,” you laughed as he made a ridiculous face at you in the rearview mirror of the old beat up car you were driving. “Stop it. You are going to make me run into a telephone pole.”_

_“Well then, stop looking at me and keep your eyes on the road,” he teased, his freckled green eyes doing that thing they always did when he was happy. “The last thing I need is for you to fall into a coma.”_

_Pops was sitting next to you in the passenger seat and you didn’t have to look at him to know that he had the telling of a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips. “If the both of you don’t stop, I will no longer be allowing these little driving lessons to continue and you’ll both be forced to take the bus for the remainder of your high school lives.”_

_Once again, Jensen made another face at you in the mirror and you had to resist the urge to giggle once more. Instead you decided to pretend like there was nothing but your textbooks and book bag thrown in the back seat while you practiced your three point turn in the abandoned parking lot that the three of you were currently circling around as you prepared for your upcoming driver’s test. Jensen had only tagged along because Pops had promised him some wheel time as well, but with the way he was behaving you weren’t sure how much more of the two of you he could handle._

_There was a moment of silence as you put the car in park, giving yourself a moment to check your mirror before practicing your parallel park. Your grandfather stepped out of the car to set up your cones appropriately, but when he slid back into his spot next to you, there was an actual wide smile plastered across his face._

_With a raised eyebrow you spoke slowly, “Pops?”_

_“Hm?”_

_The smile didn’t falter, but he buckled himself back in with ease before focusing his gaze back on the front windshield. You decided a different approached was needed. “What’s the giant grin about?”_

_Jensen had been focused on his phone for a moment, probably replying to his mother about what time he would be home, but he looked up when you asked your question. His eyebrows creased with confusion considering he was just busting both of your balls for being the bantering pair that you and Jensen always were._

_Pops shifted in his seat, keeping his eyes on the empty lot before him. “Oh, I was just thinking about what would happen if you did fall into a coma.”_

_“And that’s funny!?”_

_You noticed that his gaze shifted towards Jensen’s puzzled expression in the mirror. “Well, not you being in a coma darling, just more like a sleeping beauty scenario.”_

_“What..?”_

_Your cheeks flushed quickly as you pieced together what he was hinting at. Instead of answering, you shifted the car into reverse and began your super, careful turn away from the nearest utility poll._

_Chewing your bottom lip, you said the words, you had been thinking, slowly, “I’m not a princess, Pops.”_

—

It had been the longest two hours of your life, but you were happy to be able to say that your grandfather had been buried in peace; next to where your grandmother lay. While it still didn’t make you feel any better than he wasn’t there to give you a hug and remind you that “everything happens for a reason,” it did give you the tiniest bit of closure. And that was all you could cling to until you found out from the coroner what brought on his sudden death. 

Dom was clutching your hand with such force that your fingers were starting to turn white, but you didn’t dare pull away as the massive group of people made it’s way into the church basement where the reception was being held. Pops always insisted that when he passed, there needed to be some sort of party in his honor - just something that everyone could look back on and reflect on the happy memories they shared with the old man. 

The usual, almost stale smelling dining hall, that had been turned into something that looked like a Hawaiian luau, was cramped full of way too many people. The tile flooring shone all too bright against the crackling lights that where mismatched shapes wedged into various ceiling tiles, but even that didn’t distract from all those people from earlier giving you solemn and concerned looks as you walked towards another lone tables filled with sweets treats. 

Despite the fact that eating was the last thing on your mind right now. 

“Hey,” a gruff voice echoed into your thoughts; it was the kind of voice that startled and excited you all at once. 

Jensen had crept up behind you and Dom and away from the look of curious bystanders. One of whom you were pretty sure was a girl that used to have a major crush on him in high school. None of that seemed to matter with the way he was looking at your right now - those beautiful eyes of his looking you over with concern. 

“Jensen,” you voice came out in a breath of air when you turned around to face him, ignoring the people who were just all awkwardly mingling about the room. “It’s so good to see you.” 

He smiled and even though you had been struggling to function lately, you couldn’t fight the matching smile you returned. “I’m so sorry.”

Dom squeezed you closer into his side, setting his sights on to the man in front of the both of you. “Sorry about what exactly? Interrupting the funeral with your entrance?”

“Dom.” 

It was too late, his lips were set in that thin line they always got into when he was pissed off. Still keeping an arm wrapped around your waist, he extended his hands towards a still smiling Jensen. “As you can assume, I’m Dom - Y/N’s boyfriend.” 

If you didn’t know any better you would have sworn that Jensen’s smile faltered, but only briefly. He turned his gaze towards the man standing next to you, matching his hand with his own. “Nice to meet you Dom.” 

The interaction looked a little strained between the two men who had been clasping hands before you for a solid thirty seconds. A small cough seemed to break their little staring contest off. “Seriously, Jensen, it’s so nice to see you again.” 

“Actually, I was hoping we could grab dinner or coffee or something sometime this week, I’ll actually be in town for a little bit.” 

“Oh?” Dom’s grip on your waist tightened even more, but you couldn’t stop the words as they bubbled up. “I would love that.” 

You knew there would probably be a bruise tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback always makes writing so much better. <3


	4. 3.

You awoke to clunking and pounding of what sounded like your good frying pans hitting the stove at an aggressive rate. Knowing all too well what you were about to walk into once you decided to get out from under the warmth of the covers, you snuggled yourself in deeper. 

“Fucking hell.” 

That was the sound of your boyfriend swearing up and down, loud enough that it would probably only be another couple of minutes before Ms. Wilkinson came with her broom pounding on the ceiling. After yesterday, you really didn’t want to deal with any more confrontation; especially when it came to Dom. 

_ zzzz. zzzz. zzzz. _

Your phone started freaking out on the little end table by your head. Wanting to literally just ignore what your life had become over the last week, you continued to bury yourself in the cocoon of blankets, willing yourself to just disappear for just a day. A day was really all you needed to not have to deal with, well, anything. Especially if it was just someone calling to express their condolences about your grandfather. 

_ zzzz. zzzz. zzzz.  _

Groaning, you stretch an arm towards aggravating little device, bringing it towards your safe space. “Who the hell is texting me this early?” 

Squinting at the all too bright screen, you saw a number that you didn’t have saved in your contacts. But there wasn’t a preview available for the text, something that you had changed when Dom moved in because god forbid a cousin texted you something about a family event and he would freak out. Having to punch in your passcode, you waited for it to register, remembering all too well that you need to go in for that upgrade you had been putting off for six months. 

_ ‘Hey, It’s Jensen - I got your number from Rita. Wanted to know when you would be free for coffee sometime?’ _

Your blood was buzzing as you reread the words in front of you. The pounding in your ears was beyond deafening, but the startling creak of the bedroom door swinging open had you throwing your phone under your pillow and sitting up to face man you shared a bed with. 

“Good morning beautiful!” His voice was so painfully chipper that it made the finger prints he left on your arm last night throb. 

“Mornin’” 

There was a tray in his hands that he place ever so delicately in front of you, followed with by single rose in a random cup of water that he had probably picked from the porch. “I made your favorite pancakes.” 

You eyed the food before you, knowing that it was far from what he thought was your favorite, but still appreciating the small gesture he was trying to make. Taking a chance, you asked what you were most curious about, “The ones with the sprinkles?”

“No,” he crossed his arms. “Banana walnut pancakes.” 

“Oh, yeah, those ones are good too.” 

He sighed, clearly not happy with how you were taking his effort into what he had done for you. “You don’t like it.” 

“No, Dom, it’s not -” 

In the seconds he had put the little tray down, you found it ripped out of your lap; the rose tipping sideways, taking the glass with it and shattering on the hardwood floor. “No, no. It’s fine - you can just have your sugary cereal like you always do.” 

“Dom. I’ll eat the pancakes. I’m just not really in the mood to eat.. especially since I just woke up.”

He just shook his head, the dark brown eyes of his hardening with each tilt of his chin. “Right, right, I just slaved away for the last forty minutes or so to surprise you with a nice little breakfast. But it’s okay.”

You were really not in the mood for this. 

“Dom, seriously, just give me the damn pancakes. They smell delicious!” 

This time, your boyfriend completely ignored you, walking back out the door that he had literally just strolled through as a completely different man, slamming the door shut behind him. If this had been anyone else, you would have cried at the way that you had hurt his feelings, but today you just felt numb to what happened - probably because it wasn’t the first time he had a fit over something so minor. 

Getting only a tad lost in your thoughts about some of the many meals that Dom had made “out of the kindness of his heart,” you momentarily forgot about the unanswered question hiding away under your pillow. Reaching your hand into your remote hiding spot, you listened to make sure there wouldn’t be another unannounced grand entrance. 

Quickly you typed out your reply;  _ ‘Can you squeeze me in today? Say a little after eleven?’ _

You barely had put your phone back down to get yourself ready for the day before there was another hum from your phone. Naturally, you wasted no time reading it this time. 

_ ‘Sounds perfect. I’ll meet you at our usual spot.’  _

For the first time all week, you were thrilled to get out of bed. 

—-

The usual spot just happened to be a local coffee shop called  _ Double Shot _ , that the two of you had frequented throughout high school. It was just down the street from where Pops lived and had some of the best blueberry muffins you could find in the state; if you recalled far enough back they had won some type of award for their muffins, so that should just explain how amazing these bites of heaven were. No questions about it. 

You could still recalled how you guys would buy the most sugar filled, blended coffee beverages when you were studying through finals in your senior year. Half the time you guys would get so loopy, you would laugh at how Jensen couldn’t roll his R’s properly when practicing for the Spanish exam. 

Walking through the entrance, you were relieved to to see that the place hadn’t changed. The chairs were all still perfectly aligned with their little round tables along the side of the main wall and into random parts of the lobby; where there were big, fluffy, corner chairs that felt like a cloud. You weren’t proud to admit that you may or may not have fallen asleep in said chairs more than once, especially when you had been avoiding going home after a long day at work. 

“Over here,” that calming voice rang out against the hustle and bustle of the mid-afternoon rush. 

Jensen had perched himself towards the back of the cafe, more in the corner. Something about the way he was tucked away from the rest of the world both scared and excited you. “Jensen.” 

He grinned, standing as you approached the little table, seeing that he had already ordered two blueberry muffins and two black cups of coffee. Catching you eyeing the spread, he gave a small chuckle. “Yeah, sorry, I wasn’t quite sure if you took your coffee the same way.” 

“No,” you laughed, sitting down and pulling the chair in close enough that your knees brushed under the table. “Everything looks perfect. I, uh, actually drink it black these days, but I will never say no to one of these muffins.” 

His grin grew as he followed your actions. Once you both were settled back in to your little piece of privacy did you bring your mug to your lips. While you blew on your coffee, you eyed the man sitting across from you - noticing that he had barely aged since you were seventeen. Sure, he looked older, but in the jaw and maybe even in the creases of his eyes, but everything else about him - especially that smile he always gave you was exactly the same. 

“No matter where I go in the world, but nothing ever compares to these babies.” 

Laughing, you pulled your own muffin closer to you, chipping off a piece from the top. “Really? That’s saying something since I’m pretty sure you’ve travelled all over the world at this point.” 

“I see someone has been following my career,” he teased with a raised eyebrow. 

You gave him a semi-embarrassed shrug. “I mean, I kinda had to.” 

There was a bit of an awkward silence that washed over the two of you. Both of you sipped on your coffee and took a small nibbles from your plates before Jensen cleared his throat. “So, um, Dom.. how long have you guys been together?”

“Oh,” those print marks that were hidden under your jacket starting throbbing again. That constant reminder of your boyfriend even when he wasn’t there. “About two years now.” 

“Yeah?” 

You nodded. “We met at a Christmas party that one of my co-workers dragged me along too. He made a comment about my ugly sweater, saying that it wasn’t quite up to par and everything just kind of went from there.”

Another lull while Jensen nodded intently like he was really listening to what you had to say, before he leaned forward, his elbows resting on the edge of the table while he eyed you cautiously. “Can I be honest here for a moment?” 

“I really doubt if I said no, it would stop you Jay.” 

A tight grin teased at the corner of his lips, but the look of carefulness still evident in his eyes. “It’s just.. I feel like Dom isn’t the type of guy that you would end up with.” 

While you knew that what he was trying to express was probably something of the utmost concern, it still lit a fire in your belly. With narrowed eyes and gritted teeth, you asked your next question carefully. “And who do you propose that I’m supposed to end up with Jensen? Someone like you?” 

He didn’t miss a beat. “Well, yeah.”

 

 

 

 

 


	5. 4.

His words were bouncing around your head like an annoying, loud ping pong ball that was sure enough going to give you a massive migraine. Trying to digest his words before saying something you both would regret, you slowly sipped on your coffee while continuing to avoid eye contact with every ounce of whatever leftover energy you had for the day.

With each passing second, Jensen’s eyebrows grew more knitted together. Clearing your throat, you spoke carefully. “Um, honestly, I don’t really know how to reply to that.”

Eyebrows still scrunched together, he blew out a slow breath before leaning back in his chair with hands behind his head. “I mean, not like you need to be with me or anything, but just.. I don’t know. Something about Dom bothers me.”

He wasn’t wrong. There was a lot about your boyfriend that bothered a lot of people. Pops had a huge problem when the man was working hard to become your boss so that he could “be around you more” as he said, but the icing on the cake was when he insisted that you move in with him six months into dating. To be fair, things had been going well - really well, a little too well for that matter, but Pops just kept telling you that something about that man was a little too involved. He had reminded you that while it looked like Dom just couldn’t face the world without you, it was always a nice idea to have some friends and a life outside of your significant other.

“What do you mean?”

There was a shrug and you felt the way the table shifted as his legs stretched out beneath you. “There’s just an almost controlling thing about him.”

“Jensen, you’ve only just met the guy.”

His legs shifted again and you were all too aware of how you were basically enclosed in them. “Have you ever met someone that you just got a bad vibe from them?”

Thinking, briefly, you nodded your head at the first name that popped up. “Yeah, actually. Remember that girl that was basically obsessed with you in high school?”

For the first time in the last couple of minutes, Jensen broke out of his grim attitude with another wide grin followed by such a hearty laugh that echoed off the walls. “Oh, yeah! Karlee Schooman. I haven’t thought about her in ages.”

You nodded your head rapidly. “Yeah, remember how you took her to homecoming our freshman year and she literally stalked you all throughout high school. Hell, remember how at our senior party she bawled like a baby when you announced you were moving to LA?”

That smile was still on his face while he gave another small chuckle. “Oh.. yeah.. I wonder how she’s doing.”

“Don’t you even think about looking that girl up.”

He tossed his hands up. “Whoa. Maybe I just wanted to make sure she’s okay.”

“Jay,” you sighed, but secretly loved that fact that your banter had barely changed; even almost a decade later. “Even if that poor girl had moved on and gotten married with six kids, you hitting her up would be probable cause for divorce.”

“Come on,” he smirked. “No girl wants to be with me.”

Now it was your turn to raise an eyebrow. “Really? Is this your way of fishing for a compliment?”

He stayed silent, but that cocky little smirked remain for a couple more moments. “Nah. I’ve always known you had a thing for me anyway.”

“Seriously, Jensen?”

He shook his head, the smile slowly slipping from his face before being replaced by that same serious look from earlier. Your stomach churned knowing that if Jensen was anything like he was in high school, he wasn’t going to let this go. “Alright, seriously though, I have a question.”

“Is it one that I can actually answer?”

“I really hope so.”

You groaned, kind of regretting get out of bed all together this morning. “Go for it.”

He settled himself back into his chair, but you still could feel his legs on either side of your chair. It was almost like he was trying to keep you where he could see you. “Do you love him?”

“What?”

His eyes were trained on yours while you squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. “Do you love Dom?”

For the first time in several minutes since the start of this little reunion, you were struggling to answer. You knew that you should say yes, that you should insist that you were madly in love with the man you had been spending the last two years of your life with, but something about Pop’s passing had you questioning basically everything in your life.

“Y/N?”

You looked up at him, your bottom lip wedged between your teeth. “Hm?”

His look wasn’t one of happiness or frustration, but one that was a little bit closer to understanding. “Can we at least agree that your silence kind of speaks for you?”

Deciding that you didn’t have to take this anymore, you stood up. “Jensen,” you grabbed your wallet and your phone before pushing back away from the table and away from this man that was clouding up your brain with even more conflicting thoughts. “I don’t need to answer anything. Especially not to a man who barely bothered to call or even send a fucking postcard when he went off to make it big in Hollywood.”

Not giving him anytime to respond, you turned on your heel and headed out the door more frustrated with yourself than you had been all week. Sure, when you got the call about your grandfather being in the hospital and having to rush there only to be told that he didn’t make it, you thought you couldn’t possibly feel even lower.

Jensen’s little speech got you second guessing just how much deeper that hole could go.

Barely having gotten two whole blocks from Double Shots until you heard the heavy clomping of boots followed by that deep, almost raspy voice calling out after you. “Y/N! Y/N! Please stop.”

You slowed your pace, but you didn’t stop moving forward. If the man could chase after his dreams by leaving supposed loved ones behind without a second thought, he could sure as hell keep up with your little legs.

“Y/N.”

“What?”

There was something that sounded like heavy breathing now, making you feel better about the unneeded exercise the man was getting. Despite the fact that he was basically walking next to you at this point, “Listen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any harm by what I was saying.”

“Okay.”

“So you forgive me?”

“Nope.”

He took a deep breath, but whether it was because he was trying to keep up with you or because he was frustrated with this turn of events, it was getting harder to tell. A hand clamped down on your forearm causing you to involuntarily flinch before stopping in your tracks.

“Whoa,” staring at where his arm was just barely touching you now as he backed away carefully with an even more skeptical look crossing his face. “What the hell has that man done to you?”

“Nothing.”

He crossed his arms, taking a step closer to you - which in turn caused your heart to race and your feet to take a step back. “Bullshit.”

“You.. you just startled me is all.”

He uncrossed his arms and slowly brought his hands back to where they had been resting on your forearm seconds before. Doing your best not to rip your arm out of his grasp and raise more questions, you watched as he carefully rolled up your jacket sleeve revealing five perfectly round bruises. “What the fuck is this?”

You stayed silent, afraid of what your answer would cause next.

“Who did this?”

Another moment of silence while you watched as several emotions cross across Jensen’s face. You were honestly embarrassed to even be standing on this busy street while your former best friend inspected your arm like it was a piece of gold he just happened to stumble across at random.

“It was him, wasn’t it?” He let go of your arm and began pacing in circles around you. “I swear to God Y/N, if he did this.. I will.. I will probably murder him.”

“Jensen -”

He stopped his pacing. “No, no excuses. This is beyond unacceptable.”

You knew he was right, but also small part of you felt like you had deserved what happened the night before. It was all spurred because you had never mentioned Jensen before and Dom had jumped the conclusion that the two of you were secretly screwing behind his back, despite the fact that you had told him over and over again that you hadn’t talked in many years. When that man saw red, there was usually no coming back until the next day.

“Come on,” Jensen turned away, extending his arm for you to take. “I’m taking you home and we are getting your shit.”

You stared at his leather clad arm warily. “And then what? I can’t just leave.”

“Fuck yeah, you can and if you need to, you can come and stay with me at my hotel.”

“Ackles -”

His shoulders relaxed at the familiar nickname, but that didn’t seem to change anything else about him. Jensen didn’t let you finish your thought; anger and concern taking over his features and his tone. “You aren’t changing my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
